spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Infection Edits
This is the list of edits featured when SpongeBob: Infection is aired on''' 'Bikini Bottom TV Junior and Nicktoons 1000. '''NOTE: '''On Nicktoons 1000, the theme song is shortened in every episode, being only ten seconds. These are not listed. Virus *In the night club, the screen is zoomed in on Mr. Krabs so you can't see the women seductively dancing. *Mr. Krabs' "I'd like your strongest brew." was edited to "I'd like a Dr. Kelp." *Bartender listing off the various alcohols is cut, and Mr. Krabs' response is also cut. *Bartender's "Here's your change, here's your cocktail, enjoy your drunkenness." edited to "Here's your change, here's your soda, enjoy your night." *Bartender's "I'm fluent in slurred speech!" cut. *Mr. Krabs' "Money and alcohol, the cause of - and solution to - the world's problems." shortened to "Money, the cause of - and solution to - the world's problems." Edited on Nicktoons 1000 to "the cause of... the world's problems". *Mr. Krabs' "Nothing that's worth a damn. Just binge drinking and sexual conquests." edited to "Nothing that's worth anything, just hanging out with the ladies and drinking Dr. Kelp." *Mr. Krabs "This is a club after all" edited to "This is a party after all" *Patrick's "I can't be the only sober one in this place." cut. *Patrick's "Ah, dammit." edited to "Darn it." *The news announcer pulling out a gun to his head is cut, instead as soon as the report is over it cuts to black. *Quarantine officer's "GET THE HELL OUT!" edited to "GET THE HECK OUT!" *Quarantine officer's "Listen, drunkards?" edited to "Listen, partners?" *SpongeBob's "The next two days were hell on earth." edited to "The next two days were torture." *SpongeBob's "bullshit propaganda" edited to "crazy mumbo-jumbo". Bleeped on Nicktoons 1000 to "BullBLEEP propaganda". *Octopus' "Take Hell, turn the dial up to eleven..." edited to "Take doom, turn the dial up to eleven..." *Sandy's "Just indulge in your self-indulgent snobbery while other people die in agony, you assholes!" edited to "Just indulge in your self-indulgent snobbery while other people die in agony, you jerks!" It is bleeped on Nicktoons 1000 so it says "... die in agony, you ''(beep)''holes!" *Scientist's "will damn right spread" edited to "will certainly spread" *Squidward's "That couldn't have been caused by a goddamned flu, could it?" edited to "That couldn't have been caused by a simple flu, could it?". On Nicktoons 1000, before 11pm, it his changed to "... caused by a ''(silence)''damned flu". *The screen glows when a zombie bites Nancy Suzy Fish's leg so you can't see the blood spraying out of it. *Sandy's hands have the blood erased from them. *All the blood on Nancy's torso removed (she is still bruised though). Weirdly edited on Nicktoons 1000, to have blood in her eyes as well. *Large wound on Nancy's belly has all the blood removed from it. *Sandy's "I'm so damn sorry." edited to "I'm so, so sorry." *SpongeBob's "Just look at what it did to Mr. Krabs - from a respectable restaurant owner to an alcoholic pimp." edited to "Just look at what it did to Mr. Krabs - from a respectable restaurant owner to a washed up partier."- *Patrick's "There's so much blood on you..." cut. *Sandy's two lines about the blood on her cut. *Screen freezing on the zombie with the bloody face cut. *Bloody smear erased from Barg 'n' Mart window from zombie's face. *Blood smearing on wall cut. *Patrick destroying the brain of a zombie with a brick cut. *Sandy's "Goddamn it, I can't go on." edited to "Gosh dang it, I can't go on." Changed on Nicktoons to "(silence)''Damn it, I can't go on." *Patrick holding up a zombie's severed head cut.- *The zombies getting sliced in half are just changed to being slashed on 1000, and cut on BBTV Junior. Survivors *Various alcohol bottles surrounding Mr. Krabs have label reading "COLA" to remove the implications. *Mr. Krabs' "What the hell happened?" was shortened to "What happened?" *Squidward wringing the blood out of his shirt cut. *When the knife emerges from the zombie's chest, the screen glows so you don't see the impact nor the blood. *Mr. Krabs' "I must have been drunk off my head." edited to "I must have been out partying late." *Mr. Krabs' "I woke up this morning with a dozen-and-a-half empty bottles in my house and a massive hangover." shortened to "I woke up this morning with a dozen-and-a-half empty bottles in my house." *Mr. Krabs' "Alcohol has already destroyed my life and personality..." edited to "Partying has already destroyed my life and personality..." *Sandy and Patrick's lines about staying sober and Mr. Krabs' alcoholism cut. *Sandy's "What the hell are we waiting for?" edited to "What the hey are we waiting for?" *Zombie laying in pieces on the blood-covered ground cut. *Blood erased from weapons and pile of butchered zombies. *The muscled patient's death is sometimes cut, sometimes replaced by a close-up to another fish's face on Nicktoons 1000. On Bikini Bottom TV Junior, it is cut. *The mutilated zombies are replaced by a close-up of Patrick's face. On BBTV Junior, it is cut. *Sandy's "I'm not dealing with a drunk Mr. Krabs again..." edited to "I'm not dealing with Mr. Krabs again..." on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. *When Mr. Krabs sinks his teeth into Patrick's arm, the screen glows and the blood is erased. *Mr. Krabs' "Get the hell off me and leave me alone, you son of a bitch!" is edited to "Get the heck off me and leave me alone, you heartless jerk!" *Patrick's "Tell me, you'd prefer condemning yourself to a slow suicide than getting sufficient help and flourishing for the remainder of your years?" edited to "Tell me, you'd prefer condemning yourself to be alone than getting sufficient help and flourishing for the remainder of your years?" *Mr. Krabs' "Depriving me of alcohol would be like cutting off a gravely ill patient's IV line!" edited to "Depriving me of partying would be like cutting off a gravely ill patient's IV line!" *Mr. Krabs' "Quit living in your fantasy world and realize that shit happens, like it or not." edited to "Quit living in your fantasy world and realize that it'll happen, like it or not." *Patrick's "And depriving you of alcohol would also stop you from talking such incessant, nonsensical gibberish." edited to "And depriving you of partying would also stop you from talking such incessant, nonsensical gibberish." *Mr. Krabs' "I hate you, you f-" before Patrick slamming the door has Patrick slam the door before the "f-" part on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. *Patrick's "I generally tend to stick to my guns and stay sober, but what problem is a few drinks now and then when the world's been taken over by zombies?" edited to "I generally tend to stick to my guns and stay serious, but what problem is a bit of partying now and then when the world's been taken over my zombies?" *The beer bottle Patrick pulls out is labeled "PARTY COLA" to not be mistaken for alcohol. *SpongeBob's pupils dilating cut. *Sandy's "for the love of God" edited to "for the love of Neptune". *Mr. Krabs' "As you can see, taking away my alcohol can be as dangerous to your very lives as me drinking to excess. I hope you've learned the values of not pissing me off." edited to "As you can see, taking away my partying can be as dangerous to your very lives as me partying to excess. I hope you've learned the values of not grinding my gears." *Shot of Sandy's bloody claw mark cut. *The version of Brain Stew by Green Day used is the clean version. *Scene of fish with two cigarettes in his mouth handing SpongeBob a cigarette cut. *The second mental patient's "drug problems" in the long list of things people get sent to the ward for edited to "partying problems". *Mr. Krabs "I'm here because alcohol transformed me into a monster. I worked hard, got a wife, had a kid, owned a million-earning restaurant, but then came the turn of drink. My Pearl disowned me, I divorced my wife, I had to give the Krusty Krab rights to someone else, and every second day I woke up face-down next to the gutter, with all my money wasted on more drink, prostitutes, or worse" edited to "I'm here because partying transformed me into a monster. I worked hard, got a wife, had a kid, owned a million-earning restaurant, but then came the first party. My Pearl disowned me, I divorced my wife, I had to give the Krusty Krab rights to someone else, and every second day I woke up face-down next to the gutter, with all my money wasted on more partying, girls or worse." *Blood once again removed from Sandy's wound as she stitches it up. *Sandy's "Oh my God..." edited to "Oh, Neptune..." *Finn's pistol changed to look less like a real pistol. *Finn's "it's always a good idea to use your trusty gun" edited to "it's always a good idea to use your trusty blaster". *Finn's "shoot a zombie dead" edited to "blast a zombie away". *After Finn shoots the zombie in the head, the screen glows and the blood is colored green instead of pink/red. *Finn saying "sniper rifles" and "assault rifles" both edited to "sniper blasters" and "attack blasters". *Red dye from the other zombie dummy edited green as well. *Mr. Krabs' vodka bottle he picks up again labeled "PARTY COLA". *Bloody corpse flying towards the screen cut. *Mr. Krabs' "Time to show the shelter that I'm worth shit." edited to "Time to show the shelter what I'm made of." *Glass impaling on Mr. Krabs' skin and the blood cut. *Patient slamming crowbar into zombie's abdomen cut and the resulting blood spray. *Zombie disemboweling the patient cut. *Mr. Krabs shooting the zombie has a flash and the blood removed. *Bullet going into zombie's forehead has the screen flash and the blood removed. *Zombies dying from gunfire and falling to the ground cut. *Mr. Krabs slicing zombie's head off with an axe cut. *Sandy shooting zombie in the head cut. *Blood removed from Patrick's chainsaw. *Mr. Krabs' "When I was relaxing with a few fifths of vodka, the TV turned on and it was a..." edited to "When I was relaxing with a bit of party cola, the TV turned on and it was a..." *Patrick's "Just get to why you're so bloody" edited to "Just get to why you're fighting". *Mr. Krabs' "I shot about a half-dozen zombies" edited to "I blasted about a half-dozen zombies". *Trail of blood colored green. *Patrick's "Dear God" edited to "Dear Neptune". Missing *Blood removed from Finn's disembodied arms and legs. *Finn's "...we're all...screwed" edited to "...we're all...in trouble". *Blood removed from wall. *Sandy's blood trail removed. *SpongeBob's "This damn thing stretches on for miles" edited to "This darn thing stretches on for miles". *Blood spraying from zombie's leg cut. *Shot of skeleton on fire removed, making it implied. *Patrick's "Pistols are better at closer range." edited to "Blasters are better at closer range." *Patrick's "Hit it between the eyes!" edited to "Fire it with your blaster!". *SpongeBob's "caused this hellish situation between us" edited to "caused this horrible situation before us". *SpongeBob's "bloodthirsty zombies" changed to "fight-hungry zombies". *Patrick's "saying stuff like that during the apocalypse is suicide" edited to "saying stuff like that during the apocalypse is trouble". *Mr. Krabs' "Something about sex" edited to "Something about money". *SpongeBob's "you can't get withdrawal syndromes from not having sex" edited to "you can't get withdrawal syndromes from not having money". *Spray of black blood removed from zombie beheading. *Mr. Krabs' corresponding line about the black blood cut. *The screen glows when Patrick hits the zombie in the jaw so you can't see the direct blow. *Patrick smashing the zombie after hitting him is cut. *SpongeBob shooting the zombie in the head now has a loud cartoonish noise, and the actual gunshot in the zombie is cut, making it implied. *Mr. Krabs' hitting the zombie with an axe changed to him hitting the zombie with a lamp. *Pool of blood removed after finding Squidward. *Squidward's injuries are cleaned up a bit to remove blood and excessive redness. *Squidward's spear has the blood digitally erased from it. *Squidward's "one hellish hour" changed to "one horrid hour". *Squidward's "a trap damn near pulling your leg off" changed to "a trap darn near pulling your leg off". *Squidward's "I'm so goddamn sorry." changed to "I'm really, really sorry." *Patrick's "Look at you, you're a goddamn wreck." changed to "Look at you, you're a total wreck." *Squidward's "And that is why an alcoholic, delusional pervert like you shouldn’t have equal importance. If we trust you, you’ll stab us all in the back, steal our money, and spend it on a lap dance." changed to "And that is why a crazy, delusional person like you shouldn't have equal importance. If we trust you, you'll stab us all in the back, steal our money, and spend it on ladies." *Mr. Krabs' "You bastard" edited to "You jerk". *Zombie feasting on a dead seahorse cut. *Shot of pistol being cocked cut. *Gun being held by SpongeBob makes a more cartoonish noise. *Squidward's "We’re supposed to be following one blood trail that belongs to one of our team, but this place is nothing but blood, all of which comes from animals that have been feasted on." cut because the blood trails were digitally erased. *SpongeBob's "What the hell?" edited to "What the heck?". *SpongeBob's gunshots at the sea-bear make a more cartoonish noise. *Bruises erased on the sea-bear. *Squidward impaling the sea-bear cut entirely due to animal cruelty regulations on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Instead, it disappears into dust after SpongeBob shoots at it. *Blood digitally erased from Squidward's body and the spear. *Patrick's "it sure as hell doesn't look friendly" shortened to "it sure doesn't look friendly". *SpongeBob's "slaughter mindlessly" edited to "take out mindlessly". *SpongeBob's "see one slaughtered before you" edited to "see one taken out before you". *Patrick's "Now let's kill this f(bleep)er and get it over with." edited to "Now let's kill this thing and get it over with." *SpongeBob shooting the zombie has a more cartoonish noise. *Blood spray digitally removed from zombie. *Patrick's axe changed to a lamp again. *Patrick impaling the zombie in the skull has the screen glow so you don't see the direct impact. *Droplets of blood digitally removed. *Squidward's "My God" cut. *Zombie expelling saliva and dying cut. *SpongeBob's "Oh my God...what the hell?" changed to "Dear Neptune...what the heck?" *Squidward kicking the corpse cut. *Squidward's "He seems more in common with a drug mule." cut. *Mr. Krabs' "I don’t know why the hell you’d need me to help you read something, drink’s practically made me blind." edited to "I don't know why the heck you'd need me to help you read something, life's practically made me blind." *Squidward's "Krabs has no purpose other than to crack sex jokes at the least opportune moments, attempt to kill us over petty disagreements, and yell about how he wants alcohol." changed to "Krabs has no purpose other than to crack bad jokes at the least opportune moments, attempt to kill us over petty disagreements, and yell about how he wants party cola." *Squidward's "God forbid if he ever gets into drugs..." cut. *When SpongeBob fires his gun at the zombie, the noise is changed to cartoony and the scene cuts away before the aftermath, so we only hear the sounds of the zombie's death. *Mr. Krabs' "Isn't that bestiality?" changed to "Isn't that a bit odd?". *Squidward's "I don’t see you hiring any crustacean prostitutes." changed to "I don't see you dating any crustacean girls." *Mr. Krabs' "At least I have the nerve to do it with sea creatures." changed to "At least I have the nerve to date sea creatures." *SpongeBob's "I care about Sandy for reasons far beyond sex." changed to "I care about Sandy for reasons far beyond that." *Trails of blood changed black in cave. *Blood trickling from axe in zombie's shoulder removed. *Patrick's "Dammit!" changed to "Darn it!". *Blood splatter when Patrick gets the axe out removed. *Blood spray when Patrick crushes the zombie's head removed. *Blood dripping down from zombie's head changed to black. *The axe in Mr. Krabs' hand is changed to a lamp, and instead of thrusting it into a zombie's head he hits the zombie on the head, and a cartoony noise is made. *Dead sea-bear's appearance is changed so you can't see its ribcage or any other gruesome details. *Patrick impaling a zombie in the head with a bone cut. *Squidward pulling spear out of zombie has the screen glow so you don't see the impact. *SpongeBob shooting two zombies in the head has the gun sound changed to cartoony and the blood splatters removed. *SpongeBob shooting zombie in the face has cartoony noise over real gun noise. *Blood removed from Larry's cuts. *Mr. Krabs' axe changed to a lamp again. *Patrick impaling zombie has the screen glow and the pool of blood removed. *Blood spraying from dirt cut. *Patrick's "What the hell was that?" was changed to "What the heck was that?". *Sandy's "Thank God you're here." got cut. *Larry crushing a zombie's head cut. *Squidward spearing a decayed zombie has the screen glow so the impact isn't seen. *Patrick's "Blood poured out of the ground" cut, making the sentence "The zombies - they just stopped." *Squidward's "We just came face-to-face with the goddamn Zombie King." shortened to "We just came face-to-face with the Zombie King." *Sandy's "Jesus Christ..." was cut. Trivia *Edits labeled with a - means that the edit was missing from the first showing, but was later edited due to parental complaints/the censors going back and realizing they missed something. Category:SpongeBob: Infection Category:Ponyo Fan Category:JellyfishJam38 Category:Lists Category:Edit lists Category:2013